LEGO Simpsons: The Video-Game
This page is property of ElectricMayhem. Please do not edit it without his permission. LEGO Simpsons: The Video-Game '''is a game based off the LEGO Simpsons theme. There are 3 chapters, '''Fat Tony's Forces of Evil, Big Bad Burns, '''and '''Sideshow Terror. Chapters are reffered to as "Seasons", and parts to chapters are reffered to as "episodes." Bonus levels are called "shorts", in honor of the original Tracey Ullman Show Simpsons shorts. Hub The hub is The Simpsons home. It starts in the living room, and the TV has features on it: *A spot where you can buy characters you unlock, purchase new places to explore and but extras *A spot to view the cutscenes from the game *A spot to play mini-games you unlock *A spot to watch exclusive Simpsons episode that can only be seen on the game You can also go to the kitchen, where the table, chairs, fridge and counter are disambled lego pieces, that, when put together, give you coins. In the kitchen, after building the counter, you can also view "Buisness Cards", collectable cards you can earn from finding them in there hiding spots somewhere in the story mode. Buisness Cards show characters, locations and items from the Simpsons series. They also give descriptions of the shownlocation, person or place. You can also travel to Springield Elementary, where you can find the machine to make custom characters, the teacher characters you unlock, and where you can purchase game hints and tips from "The Lost and Found." From there you can also find Principal Skinners office, where it shows your progress in the game, and where you can find Prinicpal Skinner after you unlock him. From the Simpsons Home you can also travel to Androids Dungeon, the hub for both Villain Mode and the mode unlocked after defeating every boss in story mode, known as "Bartman Mode." When you collect "Noiseland Arcade tokens" hidden through-out story mode and Bartman mode, you can unlock other places to visit. (EXAMPLE: Moe's Tavern, Kwik-E-Mart, Noiseland Arcade, The Frying Dutchman, Nuclear Power Plant, Krusty Burger, etc., etc.) The story mode chapters, or "seasons", are located in each Simpson family member's room. Maggie's room is where you can find Season 1, Barts room is Season 2, Lisas room is Season 3, and Homer and Marge's room is where you can find Shorts. Chapter 1 - Fat Tony's Forces of Evil Springfield Mall Playable: Chief Wiggum and Lou Boss: Artie Ziff (4 Hearts) Kwik-E-Mart Playable: Marge (who carries Maggie) and Bart Boss: Snake (5 Hearts) Androids Dungeon Playable: Homer and Bart Boss(es): Dolph (3 Hearts), Kearney (4 Hearts), Jimbo (5 Hearts) Frying Dutchman Playable: Homer, Chief Wiggum and Sea Captain. Boss: Hank Scorpio (6 Hearts) Fat Tony's Hide-Out Playable: Homer and Chief Wiggum Boss: Fat Tony (7 Hearts) Chapter 2 - Big Bad Burns Moe's Playable: Homer and Barney Boss: Wiseguy (4 Hearts) Krusty Burger Playable: Marge (who carries Maggie) and Lisa Boss: Lucille Botzcowski (4 Hearts) Springfield General Hospital Playable: Abe and Lisa Boss: Dr. Egoyan (5 Hearts) Nuclear Power Plant Playable: Homer and Lenny/Carl (they walk next to each other and do the same thing as each other at the same time) Boss: Smithers (6 Hearts) Burns Manor Playable: Homer and Lenny/Carl Boss: Mister Burns (7 Hearts) Chapter 3 - Sideshow Terror Aztec Theatre Playable: Bart and Lisa Boss: Adil Hoxha (4 Hearts) Squidport Playable: Homer and Marge (who carries Maggie) Boss: Sea Captain (4 Hearts) Circuit Circus Playable: Homer and Sea Captain Boss: Hector Von Collosus (5 Hearts) Dark Abondend Warehouse Playable: Homer and Sea Captain Boss: Herman Larson (7 Hearts) Krustylu Studios Playable: Bart and Lisa Boss: Sideshow Bob (10 Hearts) Characters Simpsons Family *Homer (Variations: with hair, beaten up, future) *Bart (Variations: Bartman, El Barto, future) *Lisa (Variations: wearing tuxito, with Homer's hair, future) *Maggie (Variations: covered in cake, with Marge's hair, future) *Abe (Variations: vampire, santa, future) *Marge (Variations: beaten up, "Bride of Frankenstine" hair, future) Teachers *Seymour Skinner *Edna Krabapple *Elizabeth Hoover *Otto Mann *Dewey Largo Moe's *Moe Szyslak *Carl Carlson *Lenny Leonard *Carl Carlson *Barney Gumble *Sam *Larry Nuclear Power Plant *Mr. Burns *Waylon Smtihers *Mindy Simmons *Frank Grimes *Larry Burns *Jack Marley Trivia *Future Maggie is the only version of Maggie not to be carried by Marge. *All different variations of Marge do not carry Maggie. Only normal Marge does. *A normal version of Marge carries every version of Maggie besides the future vesion. *El Barto is a name for Bart, so Bart has no El Barto "costume", only a mustache, goatee and unibrow. *Santa Abe Simpson's beard is actually whip-cream. Achievments *"Woo-Hoo!" - 100% Complete *"Fit Tony" - Complete Fat Tony's Forces of Evil (Story Mode) *"Fat Fit Tony" - Complete Fat Tony's Forces of Evil (Free-Play Mode) *"Hey-hey-hey, Kids!" - Get 100 coins at Krustylu Studios *"Outta My Bar, Ya Lousy Drunks!" - Get 100 coins at Moe's Tavern *"Thank You, Come Again!" - Get 100 coins at the Kwik-E-Mart *"El Barto" - Complete Bartman Mode *"Burns, Baby, Burns" - Complete Big Bad Burns (Story Mode) *"A Star Is Burns" - Complete Big Bad Burns (Free Play Mode) *"D'oh!" - Die 7 times Category:LEGO Simpsons Category:Articles By ElectricMayhem Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:Lego Video Games Category:LEGO Video Games Category:LEGO Games Category:LEGO games Category:Lego games Category:Video Games based on TV Series Category:The Simpsons